


Lucas' background

by orphan_account



Series: Lucas Chronicles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lucas' background

I lived in a village near Cain's, over the border in the neighboring country of Gra. I intended to flee and join the Altean knights before Marth got crowned king of Archanea. I had left after the war of shadows, and made it to Altea's palace within a couple weeks.  
The first week of that was just walking. I eventually persuaded someone to let me borrow their horse. Luckily for me it was for sale. Nobody had wanted it, so I'd gotten it for free. It took a whole lot quicker with the horse than I had expected, although I had to make a detour around a forest. Horse was spooked by it.  
I had to flee Gra because everyone was getting sick. I had just gotten better from this sickness that was plaguing the continent before I ultimately decided I wanted to leave. My parents got sick right as soon as I got better, so I snuck out the door in the middle of the night with some food. I left a note on the kitchen table that said I had left to join the Altean knights.


End file.
